When photographing a subject in a studio, a photographer oftentimes uses a light box which is comprised of a hollow housing having a constant or intermittent source of light inside of the housing. The lamp generates light which passes through an end panel or panels which effectively diffuses the light and provides a uniform distribution of light on the subject to be photographed.
For the most part, light boxes of conventional construction are bulky and are not collapsible into a compact shape for storage or for shipment. Generally, those that are collapsible for this purpose have braces and other supporting members across the interior of the housing and in the path of the light from the light source. These interfering structures, therefore, reduce the quality of light from the light source and reduce the effectiveness of operation of the light box itself. In general, there has been no light box construction which permits efficient light distribution yet allows the light box to be collapsed quickly and easily for shipment or storage.